This invention relates to a small article compartment device for saddle type vehicles and more particularly to an improved storage compartment for a small vehicle such as a motor scooter and an associated instrumentation arrangement associated therewith.
There is a very popular type of motor vehicle referred to as a xe2x80x9cmotor scooterxe2x80x9d, which generally has a saddle type seat in which the rider is seated with his legs, disposed forwardly of the seat on a footboard. A handlebar assembly is disposed forwardly of the seat for steering of the vehicle.
It has been proposed to provide a meter display mounted in association with the handlebar for conveying certain running conditions to the operator of the vehicle. It has also been proposed to provide a storage space for storage small articles in the space in the vehicle body beneath the seat.
One of the problems with this type of storage compartment is that frequently the operator may wish to be able to reach or access articles in the storage compartment without stopping the scooter and/or getting off of the seat.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved and more readily accessible storage compartment for such vehicles.
In the type of instrument or display mounting employed on these vehicles, the display frequently is difficult to read from the rider seated on the seat. This is because the display may be positioned too far forwardly and angled too much to the horizontal to permit ease of viewing, particularly when liquid crystal displays are employed.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved display arrangement for utilize with motor scooters.
This invention is adapted to be embodied in a vehicle having a seat upon which a rider is seated with his feet extending forwardly and downwardly. A handlebar assembly is provided at the front of the seat and the vehicle for steering of the vehicle in its path of movement. A cover is associated with the handlebar and defines an internal recess that provides a storage compartment. A removable cover closes the recess and the storage compartment.